stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Clara Clayton
Clara Clayton Brown (nee Clara Clayton) was a 19th Century schoolteacher who Emmett Brown would meet during his travels through time. He would fall in love with and ultimately marry her when he was stranded in 1885. (Back to the Future Part III) Biography Clara was born in 1855, in the State of New Jersey to Daniel and Martha Clayton. She had an uncle that served as a Union Army officer during the American Civil War. When Clara was 11, she caught diphtheria and was quarantined for three months, so her father bought her a telescope and put it next to her bed so she could see everything out the window. This ignited a love of science and astronomy that would stay with her for the rest of her life. On September 4, 1885, Clara would leave New Jersey and journey to Hill Valley, California as a school teacher. Before the temporal incursion of Doc Brown and Marty McFly she would rent a horse and cart because no one picked her up at the train station. That seemingly small decision would have fatal consequences as he horses were spooked by a snake and she would fall into the Shonash Ravine, which would later be named Clayton Ravine in her memory. The temporal incursion previously mentioned saved her life and she and Emmett would fall in love. This romance not only shattered Emmett's disbelief in love at first sight, but also led to their eventual marriage when Emmett was stuck in 1885. She would later journey with her husband and two children onboard the newly created Jules Verne Train in 1895. (Back to the Future Part III) Into the future At some point in time Clara, together with her husband and two children, would journey to the 20th Century of their world. During this time, they would move to the city of Orlando, Florida where Emmett would found the Institute of Future Technology. Clara would make a living teaching the children of employees of the Institute and being a mostly stay-at-home mom. Aside from a few minor issues, Clara adjusted well to life in the 20th Century and by 1991 it would seem as though she'd been living in that time all her life. (Star Trek: Voyager - Dark Realm). Encountering the Voyager away team Later in 1991, she and Emmett would encounter members of a lost away team from the Federation Starship Voyager while searching for a missing Marty McFly. After discovering the threat of the Heartless who were under the thrall of Armus and his right hand man Biff Tannen, Clara and her husband as well as the Voyager away team vowed to do all they could to thwart their schemes. During that time Clara befriended Voyager away team member Tal Celes and encouraged her to explore her growing feelings for Henry Kano. Shortly after Tal was shot and almost killed by 3D Clara felt immense feelings of guilt. She also attempted to talk Kano out of seeking to kill 3D for that act. (Star Trek: Voyager - Dark Realm) Personality Clara had always been an independent soul and never took much fuss from anyone. When Kenneth Dalby made a few smart remarks about her husband she promptly boxed his ears. By the end of the Away Mission from Hell she had Dalby calling her 'ma'am'. (Star Trek: Voyager - Dark Realm) She was a firm believer in honesty and could not abide by liars. If she believed something to be too "wacky" or too fantastic to be believed, she would not believe it. This particular instance came to a head when Emmett attempted to tell her of the Time Machine, which earned him a slap across the face and very nearly cost him Clara herself. (Back to the Future Part III) Her favorite author was Jules Verne, a passion she shared with her husband. Clara was also very interested in astronomy and science. One of her favourite possessions was her telescope, which she often used to look at the stars and she appeared to know where a lot of the constellations were. Clara was a thinker and most of the time thought things through. External links *Clara Clayton Brown article at [http://bttf.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Futurepedia, the Back to the Future Wiki] *Back to the Future Part III article at [http://bttf.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Futurepedia, the Back to the Future Wiki] *Star Trek: Voyager - Dark Realm Category:Humans Category:Institute of Future Technology personnel Category:Star Trek: Voyager - Dark Realm